


Nothing Seems Enough

by Lepid0pteran



Series: KoMitski series [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anorexia, Anorexia Recovery, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author projecting onto Komaeda Nagito, Eating Disorder Recovery, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nonbinary Komaeda Nagito, Other, Post-Canon, TIME FOR MORE FUCKING NAGITO PROJECTION, They/them pronouns for Komaeda Nagito, UH OH BITCHES GUESS WHOS BACK AGAIN, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepid0pteran/pseuds/Lepid0pteran
Summary: Nagito struggles with recovery.A vent piece based on my own experiences.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: KoMitski series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031127
Kudos: 10





	Nothing Seems Enough

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY DEALS WITH HEAVY DISCUSSIONS OF EATING DISORDERS, SPECIFICALLY ANOREXIA. IF THIS IS A TRIGGER TO YOU, PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE READING THIS WORK.

It is late at night when Nagito catches their gaze lingering on their own reflection. Their robotic hand catches light as well, distorting that same reflection in the polished metal. They are unfamiliar with their own body. Since everyone had escaped the grasps of despair, Nagito had been eating far more.  
They had lost the last bit of control they had over their life.

That was what caused the dreadful disease to take root in their mind.

Nagito could not control their violent cycles of luck. They could not control the slowly-progressing dilapidation of their mental and physical health. They could not control the despair that spread through them. They could not control the deaths of those around them.

But they could control this.

They remember their time as a servant for the warriors of hope. They looked down to see the two identical scars across their thighs from when they were attacked by that serial killer. They noted that their thighs touched when they stood up straight, feeling the skin press together.

Nagito had lost their control. Maybe they should go back to it again. To revel in that awful hunger, let it bring about a new hope for them. Maybe it would be better to go back to that wretched comfort caused by a perfect control.

They counted every number, every serving size, every minute of exercise, until they could barely stand. Maybe the nausea was worth it. Maybe the guilt was worth it all for that precious semblance of control.

They feel their arms wrap around their body, feeling the fat on their stomach and sinking into a familiar despair. Not the kind that Junko caused, but the kind Nagito brought upon themself. They had done this to themself. Maybe they deserved it all. The hunger, the dizziness, the pain, the nausea, the guilt, the shame, every second of it was their creation.

Nagito had birthed this awful monster. It was their burden to bear.

And then they hear something. A rustling, followed by the creak of the bathroom door. They feel warm, strong arms wrap around their chest. They feel a head on their shoulder and soft lips on their cheek.

"Hajime! I thought you were asleep! I barely saw you come in" Nagito says, eyes darting around.

"I heard you mumbling to yourself and saw the bathroom light on. I assumed something was up, and I was right" the brunette replies.

"I have a bit of a hunch with what is going on, but I'd rather you tell me first, if you're comfortable with it, of course."

"I just don't like how I've changed sometimes. I miss how I used to be even though I know I shouldn't. I brought those problems upon myself and I still hate how I am now that I've gotten better. It's pathetic, isn't it" Nagito says with a sad smile, their gaze turning back to their reflection in the large mirror.

"Hey, no", Hajime says, his arms wrapping tighter around Nagito, "You never asked for this. With your cancer and anorexia combined, you would have died had we not intervened. And before you say that you deserve that, you don't. I can't say that I truly understand how you feel, but I will always be there for you when you feel like this. I think- no I know that you, Nagito Komaeda are absolutely beautiful. You are handsome, you are ethereal, you are everything I could ever want and more. You deserve to be happy and healthy and alive and loved."

Tears well up in Nagito's eyes as they hold Hajime as close as they can. 

"I'm sorry for making you worry about me like this" they mumble quietly, their head buried into their boyfriend's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that. I'm just happy that you're safe" he replies, running his hands through Nagito's hair.

"Its late. Let's go back to bed and we'll talk more in the morning, okay?" Hajime's hand intertwines with Nagito's, the feeling of warm skin against theirs grounding them just a bit more.

Nagito murmurs a quiet "okay" and they lay down with the person they love. Maybe it will take time to be okay. They have Hajime with them. They are enough for him. With that thought and the feeling of their boyfriend's arms around them, they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from Townie by Mitski


End file.
